Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of couplings for connecting two conduits, particularly for connecting a conduit of a faucet assembly and a fluid supply line.
Description of Related Art
Designs of couplings for connecting conduits are known in the art and have been used in many industries including chemical processing, petrochemical, automotive, general manufacturing and plumbing. A typical hose coupling design includes a male element and a female element, wherein the male element is threadably connected to the female element. Installation of these types of couplings typically require tools such as wrenches and additional materials such as plumbing tape. The couplings also require substantial installation time, and there is sometimes difficulty in installing such couplings in tight areas. Failure to properly install can then lead to leakage.
Couplings designed for quick connection and disconnection are also known in the art. A typical quick connection coupling includes a male element and a female element. The female element typically also includes a latch actuated by an internal or external spring. Once the male element is inserted into the female element, the spring-actuated latch contacts a ledge on the male element, thus locking the coupling. Installation of this type of coupling often requires adding pressure to the female element to actuate the internal or external spring which is particularly difficult when installing a coupling in the small space beneath a kitchen or bathroom sink. Further, it is difficult to confirm that the spring-actuated latch has lockingly engaged with the male element often resulting in ineffective installation and subsequent leakage.
Examples of quick connection coupling designs are described in the following patents and patent publication. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,089 describes a coupling design that includes a female element, a male element and a sliding clip member. The clip member includes a handle that must be depressed to lock the male element and the female element of the coupling together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,516 includes a coupling design with a sleeve-type locking piece slidably attached to the coupling for securing the threaded male and female elements of the coupling. The sleeve-type locking piece may be squeezed for effective securing or disconnecting the threaded male and female elements of the coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,628 also describes a coupling design with a sleeve-type locking piece. The locking piece described in the patent includes two sleeve halves detached from the coupling. The sleeve halves are clasped together over the male and female elements of the coupling to secure the connection. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0032943A1 describes a quick connection coupling design that includes a male section, a sleeve and a fitting body. The coupling described in the application functions by first inserting and securing the sleeve in an expanded section of the fitting body. The male section is then inserted into the secured sleeve where a large diameter portion of the male section is wedged in a space between the sleeve and the fitting body. The coupling is designed for a three-way connection between a faucet and two water valves and thus includes a branched structure.
Accordingly, while many quick connection designs have been developed to address issues with traditional couplings, there is still a need in the art for a quick connection coupling designed for easy and safe installation and removal which can improve on the art to date. It would be advantageous for the coupling design to provide user feedback that the male and female elements of the coupling have been effectively locked. It would also be advantageous to have such a coupling with a minimal number of working pieces, that is economical to make, does not require tools, and can be quickly installed within the small and awkward locations under a kitchen or bathroom sink where faucet assemblies and other plumbing fixtures are installed or in other areas where coupling installation is physically challenging to the user.